Sayonara Kotoba wa Nai
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Aku tahu ini sebenarnya perpisahan. Tapi aku tak mau menganggapnya perpisahan. Jadi, kukatakan, "Sampai jumpa" / RiEren, bad at summary


Eren Jeager membelalakkan mata. Seekor _kyojin_ muncul di depannya tanpa ia sadari. Dan sayangnya Eren malah membeku, tak bisa bergerak. Ketakutannya selama ini telah memuncak sampai-sampai untuk menggeser kakinya sesenti pun tak bisa.

"Ereeeeennnn!"

_Zrash!_

Darah bercipratan kemana-mana. Eren tersentak kaget. _Corporal_ Rivaille tiba-tiba datang dan memotong tangan _kyojin_ yang nyaris meraih Eren itu. "Eren?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Rivaille menoleh dan menatap Eren dengan tatapan panik. Baru pertama kali Eren melihat _Corporal_ Rivaille yang begitu dingin tampak panik. Apa karena Eren? Apa karena ia baru saja akan menjadi santapan _kyojin_? Atau karena apa...?

"Aku—_Hei_—" Eren mengulurkan tangan, mencoba menggapai Rivaille. "_Heichou_!" tiba-tiba Eren berteriak panik. Rivaille menoleh merasa panggilan panik Eren adalah peringatan.

Benar saja. _Kyojin_ itu tadi langsung meraih Rivaille dengan tangannya yang bebas dan sayangnya Rivaille tak sempat menghindar.

"_Heichou_!" jerit Eren. Rivaille berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi tidak bisa. "_Dame_!" jerit Eren sekali lagi. Sayang sekali jeritan kecil itu sangat tak berguna.

"_Ikanaide_!" _kyojin_ itu mengangkat Rivaille dan menatapnya dengan senyum menjijikkan layaknya baru mendapat santapan terbaik. Eren hanya bisa berteriak panik. Tangannya gemetar, tubuhnya juga. Rasanya sangat menyedihkan.

"_Heichou_!" _kyojin _itu membuka mulutnya, menggerakkan tangannya sampai ke mulutnya dan...

Rivaille dilumay habis-habisan di mulut menjijikkan _kyojin_ itu.

Dan Eren, dengan air mata berlinang, hanya bisa terdiam menatap apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Seperti manusia yang setengah nyawanya telah pergi.

* * *

_You turned your back, and walked away_

_Without even leaving a single word_

_Inside my shivering heart, I cried out like a child_

"_Don't go, don't go, please..."_

* * *

_Shingeki no Kyojin © __**Isayama Hajime**_

_From Y to Y © __**Hatsune Miku**_

_**Warning**__: Gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo, dll. Songfic? Maybe. I don't really know._

_Dedicated to __**Yocan**__, __**Galon**__, __**Abi**__, __**Pilong**__, __**Lian**__, and all RiEren shipper._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"AAAAKHHHH!"

Eren Jeager tersentak bangun. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Keringat dingin mengaliri tubuhnya. Ia menggenggam erat bagian dada pada bajunya, sehingga bisa ia rasakan jantungnya yang berbedar cepat dan tak teratur. Eren mencoba mengatur napasnya sampai napasnya terdengar normal kembali.

Eren mengelap keringatnya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Cahaya masuk menembus jendela dan mencari celah-celah di antara gorden untuk menyusup masuk ke kamarnya. Eren menyadari, sekarang telah pagi. Eren menyentuh kepalanya. Rasanya sakit. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin itu nyata atau hanya mimpi. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Rasanya hangat, atau panas lebih tepatnya. Tiba-tiba setetes air mengenai jarinya yang saat itu masih menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Dan Eren langsung menyadarinya. Air mata. Air matanya sendiri.

Eren bangkit dari ranjangnya, mengenakan selop, dan membuka jendela. Cahaya fajar memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu, mencoba menerangi. Sayangnya, tak bisa menerangi hatinya. Setengah mengantuk, ia menatap keluar jendela, tak meyakini apa yang terjadi. Burung-burung masih bernyanyi dengan riangnya, daun-daun masih berdansa dengan indahnya, seakan tak menyadari bahwa baru saja ada tragedi di sekitar mereka. Atau mungkin mereka hanya mencoba berbahagia sebelum akhirnya tragedi itu datang menjemput mereka? Entahlah.

Air mata sekali lagi mengalir di pipinya. "Ng,_ dame_!" Eren menghapus air mata itu sekali lagi. tak seharusnya ia menangis sekarang. Tak seharusnya. Seharusnya ia menganggap segalanya hanya mimpi, segalanya baik-baik saja. Tak boleh menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan siapa pun.

"Eren..." pintu diketuk dari luar. Eren menoleh. "Kau sudah bangun?" dari suaranya Eren tahu itu adalah Mikasa.

"Ya," Eren mengangguk. "Masuklah," ujar Eren dan sedetik kemudian pintu terbuka sehingga Mikasa bersama Armin masuk ke ruangannya. Keduanya sudah siap dengan seragam _Scouting Legion_ mereka. Hanya Eren yang belum siap sama sekali.

"Eren, semua sudah menunggu. Ayo siap-siap," ujar Mikasa dengan nada yang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Kemana?" tanya Eren dengan nada begitu polos.

"Tentu saja ke pemakaman _Heichou_." _Deg!_ Eren yakin jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku..." tiba-tiba ingatan Eren kembali. Ingatan saat Rivaille dilumat habis oleh seekor _kyojin_ menjijikkan. "A—aku..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Eren," Armin menengahi, meyakinkan bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja dan Eren tak perlu memaksakan diri datang ke pemakaman Rivaille kalau tidak kuat. "Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku dan Mikasa..."

"Tidak." Eren memotong. "Aku akan pergi." Mikasa dan Armin berpandangan, agak khawatir jujur saja. Tapi keduanya mengangguk.

"Kami tunggu di luar," Mikasa mengangguk dan bergerak keluar kamar.

"Tidak, kalian pergi saja duluan."

"Tapi..." Mikasa hendak membantah, tetapi tatapan mata Eren meyakinkan bahwa ia tak bisa dibantah. "Baiklah..."

"Terima kasih," Eren menutup pintu dan kemudian menguncinya. Eren tak langsung beranjak dari pintu, ia bersandar pada pintu. Eren menghela napas lalu membiarkan tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk di atas lantai ruang bawah tanah yang begitu dingin. Lebih dingin bahkan karena tak ada sosok yang bisa menghangatkannya.

Sekelebat ingatan berputar di otaknya.

"_Hatchim!"_

_Rivaille menatap Eren yang berbaring di sampingnya dengan tatapan datarnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Eren?"_

"_Ngg..." Eren mengusap hidungnya. "Hari ini dingin sekali. Aku tak tahan." Eren menggulung dirinya di balik selimut, berusaha mencari tempat yang lebih hangat. Rivaille menghela napas dan menyelusupkan tangannya di pinggang Eren, kemudian menarik lelaki itu ke dalam pelukannya._

"Hei_—" wajah Eren sontak memerah karena Rivaille tiba-tiba memeluknya._

"_Hangat, tidak?" tanya Rivaille._

"_Eh...?"_

"_Hangat, tidak?" ulang Rivaille. Eren diam sejenak, melirik Rivaille yang berbaring di sampingnya sambil memeluknya._

"_... Hm, sangat hangat..." Eren menutup matanya, menikmati pelukan hangat dari Rivaille._

Eren kembali membuka matanya. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Serius, hari ini memang sangat dingin. Ditambah mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin dan lantai serta ruangan yang sepi ini membuat Eren tambah kedinginan. Andai saat itu terulang kembali dan Eren bisa berada dalam pelukannya sekali lagi... ia rela memberikan apa saja untuk mengulang waktu.

Eren bangkit dan merapikan kasurnya. Tidak, ia tak langsung bersiap-siap. Lebih baik mengulur waktu daripada harus langsung pergi. Ruangan itu tampak begitu besar dan kosong. Dingin. Dengan tak adanya keberadaan orang yang sangat diinginkannya. Sepi, kosong, dingin, terlalu luas. Padahal dulu rasanya ruangan seluas ini cukup atau malah agak kecil untuk mereka berdua, tetapi sekarang rasanya ruangan ini tak berujung. Sama saja dengan ruangan dalam ingatannya, luas dan tak berujung.

Setelah selesai merapikan kasurnya, Eren baru mulai berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, mencari seragamnya. Tentu saja ia memakainya pelan-pelan tanpa terburu-buru. Lebih baik begitu. Memang harus begitu. Tak ada gunanya cepat-cepat datang. Karena ia yakin ia tak akan mampu melihatnya. Tak akan.

Tapi sayangnya keinginannya tak tercapai. Ia telah siap. Dan ia telah berjanji pada Mikasa dan Armin. Jadi apa boleh buat, ia terpaksa datang.

Dan syukurlah ia datang terlambat. Tangan Rivaille yang tersisa, yang menjadi bukti bahwa ia telah hilang, telah dikubur dalam kuburan megah. Jadi Eren tak perlu menatap tangan itu. Kalau harus melihat sosok Rivaille untuk terakhir kalinya, Eren ingin melihat wajahnya, bukan hanya sepotong tangan yang hampir dilumat oleh _kyojin_.

Eren menatap nisan itu. Ingatan-ingatan tentang Rivaille kembali berputar di otaknya. Baiklah, tak ada gunanya mengulang semuanya dalam ingatannya. Saatnya ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Eren bergerak maju beberapa langkah. "Eren..." panggil Mikasa pelan, tapi tak digubris oleh Eren. Eren berdiri tepat di depan makam Rivaille itu dan menelusuri kata-kata yang tertera di atas nisan itu. Tanggal kematiannya, tanggal kelahirannya, nama lengkapnya, dan kata-kata terakhirnya. Yang Eren tahu ditujukan untuk.

'_Because you're the only one I have now, so whatever that will happen, I'll protect you.'_

Nyaris saja air mata itu tak bisa dibendung. Eren mengusap matanya, merasakan butiran-butiran air mata yang nyaris jatuh. Kakinya melangkah lebih dekat, lalu kemudian membungkuk. Sudah saatnya ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sekali lagi matanya menelusuri nisan itu, dan wajah pemilik nisan itu makin terngian di otaknya seperti hantu yang menghantui jiwanya.

"... _Mata ne_..."

Dan kata-kata itu yang akhirnya meluncur dari mulutnya. Bukan kata-kata selamat tinggal. Karena ia tahu, ini bukan perpisahan yang sebenarnya

* * *

_It would be nice if I meet you again without a change of heart_

_Then let's hold each other's hands_

_Until that time_

_"See you again"_

* * *

"_Apa yang kau katakan, Eren?" Rivaille menatap Eren lekat-lekat._

"_Tidak, _Heichou_, __aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau selalu berada di sampingku dan menjagaku? Bukankah... uh... aku yang pernah menyebabkan kematian semua anak buahmu yang berharga?"_

"Kenapa?_ Kau masih bertanya _kenapa_?" Rivaille menyipitkan matanya. "Aku perlu menjawab?"_

"_Eh... kalau tidak mau... tidak..." Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa salah dengan pertanyaannya._

"_Baiklah, akan kujawab," Rivaille memotong perkataan Eren. "Karena kau satu-satunya yang kupunya sekarang. Jadi, sampai kapanpun aku akan menjagamu. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menjagamu. Kau mengerti?" jelas Rivaille. Eren menatap tak percaya. Kata-kata itu, jujur saja, membuatnya senang tapi tak percaya._

"_... _Arigatou_, _Heichou_..."_

_**= End =**_

* * *

_**Omake!**_

Tahun 2013

Seorang pemuda SMA memakai seragam dan sepatunya dengan panik. Oh tidak! Ia pasti terlambat!

"Eren, cepatlah! Kau bisa terlambat di hari pertama sekolahmu!" ibunya mengingatkan, memberikan Eren sepotong roti panggang dengan selai untuk sarapannya. "Kau bahkan sudah ditinggal Mikasa dan Armin karena kau lambat sekali!"

"Aku tahu!" Eren meraih roti itu dan berlari keluar rumah. "_Ittekimasu_!"

Kakinya membawanya berlari ke sekolah barunya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia berpapasan dengan seseorang. Baik Eren maupun orang itu berhenti. Kedunya berbalik, menatap tak percaya.

"_Heichou_...?" panggil Eren pelan. Jujur saja ia tak tahu siapa _Heichou_ itu dengan pasti, tetapi ia merasa mengenal orang itu. Sepertinya... orang yang amat sangat dirindukannya di kehidupannya sebelumnya.

"Eren...?" orang itu memanggil namanya. Dan Eren langsung menyadarinya. Memang orang yang selama ini dicarinya. Dirindukannya... sejak kehidupannya sebelumnya. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir _Heichou_ itu. "_Tadaima_, Eren."

Sekarang senyum lebar dan manis yang mengembang di bibir Eren. "_Okaerinasai_, _Heichou_!" dan tangannya menggenggam tangan _Heichou_ yang amat sangat dirindukannya itu.

Dan Eren amat benar tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

* * *

**A/N: **TROLLOLOLOLOLOL I'M SO DONE.

Well Idk how much time I use to make this but lol Idk lol

Sebenernya waktu itu Rii pernah bikin plot doujin RiEren dari lagu From Y to Y, jadilah fanfic ini jadi. Cuma plot doujin lho, bukan doujin nya. Plot sama apa namanya—name? lol Idk I forgot. Tapi itu original buatan Rii. But I can't draw so I didn't made it after all. Karena Rii gabisa gambar akhirnya Rii tumpahin deh itu calon doujin jadi fanfic uwowowowowowo. Kay. So done. I'm not sorry. /plak

Arigatou for reading!


End file.
